Insert awesome title here
by allmydesiredpennamesaretaken
Summary: For all her knowledge, Ice magic had been hereditary amongst the royal family of Arendelle. No matter what had been done to suppress it, it popped up at least once in every generation; helping the Kingdom's Ice harvesters flourish, completely oblivious to the magical forces which aid them. But when a peasant girl arrives, is that secret close to unravelling?


**Okay guys, in case the description was a bit vague I'll clear things up here, so's hopefully it won't seem misleading, Magic of the ice variety has always been carried through the royal family, they have been open about it with each other but not with the Kingdom as fearful tales of witches and Monsters are still told to keep children inside come dark. The events of Frozen have not occurred.**

"Sound the alarms!"

And so the bells rang with quick precision. A chain starting first by the hand and instruction of one Kristoff Bjorgman in the stables, continued by an hand in the servants' quarters, followed by the kitchen, the Great Hall, hallway after hallway until the entire palace was ringing.

Queen Elsa woke with a start, the bed sheet now crisp and frozen underneath her hand._ The bells are ringing. Trouble. _She concluded even before the palace guard burst through her bedchamber doors with enough force that she had almost mistook him for the threat he had came to inform her on. She sat upright, bringing the blankets up to her neckline with once fist and shifting her body to hide the patch of receding ice beside her pillow.

"Trouble in the stables, your majesty."

"What?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief. _The stables? _She pondered, _Kristoff. _She thought with gritted teeth.

She leap out of bed, pulled on a white gown to cover up her nightwear and ignored the guard's flustered cheeks as she stepped past him. A few strides and she was on a balcony looking over one of the great halls. The bellringer, a servant boy no older than twelve, rapped his hand wildly with the rope in hand. His eyes darted to each corner of the hall looking for a familiar face, Elsa figured, or a call to stop. In the hall below guards kicked down doors, sabres' drawn. Staff and their families pooled into the centre of the hall, huddled in together to make themselves as small and insignificant a mass of people as possible to avoid the brunt of the guards search. There were more than usual. Guests from afar had taken up residence in the palace, as with their servants, for the midsommer festival. As guards rallied servants downstairs, guest-of-honour were, most likely, being escorted to their own corner of the palace, to be watched and protected over cigars and drink, at least until this commotion is over. She would be expected to join them..

"Your Majesty," called the guard from earlier, breaking her thoughts, "We should get you to safety."

"Your Majesty!" Interupted again, this time a shrill voice from a small man. The Duke of Weselton had been particularly difficult these past few day."Your Majesty,"he called again, his voice interupted by the twanging of the bells. The Duke was poorly attired, though it did make her feel better about her own state. She could barely turn her gaze from the glint on his balding head, unrivalled by even the most polished steel helm. He to was barefooted and his pinstripe pyjamas were askew and bed wrinkled. "I must protest my treatment at the hands of these guards...This racket...the noise...my hand" he drawled only half heard.

_Foolish man, _she thought to herself, _would you expect anything less if this wasn't a precieved emergancy! _She sighed audibly. This was the last thing she needed, she almost hoped the castle was under attack just to end his droning. The Duke's escort tried to reason with him, unsuccessfully. She picked out the words 'noise,' and 'sleep,' and 'trade withdrawal' accompanied with some rather aggressive pointing before another guest of honour joined the scene. 13th son of the King of the Southen Isles; Prince Hans spared a courteous glance towards the queen before leaning down to speak with the Duke. What went said was unheard by Elsa, but the Duke appeared chipper and turned swiftly on his heel accompany his escort without further complaint. Hans bowed before his similar departure.

The queen smiled, relieved, she made a mental note to thank Prince Hans when the commotion had passed. She rubbed at her temples, comtemplating if it were possible to combat the throbbing pain before confronting Kristoff. The man had brought enough scandal to this castle...

Silence.

Where there were once ringing was now silence. All bells had stopped ringing. _Crisis averted? _She wondered, half hopingly. Looking out over the hall she saw her sister Anna by the side of the young bell ringer. He seemed relieved, and ran to one in the crowd with a leaping hug. Anna had alway been good with people, especially children. Even more so since she'd had one of her own. Once she'd seen a stranger's child fall from a low wall and though his parent's quickly arrived dry away his tears, Elsa could read the concern on her faces. Not too dissimilar to the one she wore now. Their eyes' met and she turn to leave the hall. The only way to balcony from where her sister was, was a hallway and a spiral staircase away. She's meet her halfway.

Colliding with her sister in a hug, she saw the look of urgency in her eyes. Elsa's checked either side of her sister.

"Where's Hanna?" She inquired.

"I don't know," came the reply, Anna's voice trembled, "She wasn't in her bed when I heard the bells... I haven't seen Kristoff."

"We'll find them." Elsa assured her, there was no time for a comforting hug, she took her sister's hand and led her in the direction of the stables.

* * *

><p>He hammered his fist against the door. Each punch breaking the veneer of ice just a little bit more . He juggled his daughter in his other arm. The two year old lolled in unconsciousness. He had wrapped her in his working jacket, that he had pulled from a nearby hook, it had kept him warm in the worst of winters by he had never tested it against growing ice. Each time he cracked it with his fist it would soon heal back into a glossy sheet of ice, sealing them inside the stables with the temperature seeming to only drop.<p>

On the other side of the door, a crowd had gathered. Servants, cooks and guards alike chipped away at the icy hinges of the stable door with whatever tools they could find. By the time Elsa and Anna had arrived the crowd had acquired a small battering ram that their army typically used. All had given it a go and when the wood started to spliter they cheered at the progress. At first, the two sister's paused wearingly at the frost creeping under the door frame but once Anna heard a voice, certain it would be Kristoff's, she took a hold of one end of the battering ram and joined in the rythem of back swing, forward swing, back swing, forward swing. The wood cracked some more followed by a resounding cheer.

"Kristoff, if you can hear me back away from the door!" said Anna at the top of her lung.

The wood shattered, as did something else. The crowed dropped the battering ram and took a step back from the revelation. A fearful expression had claimed their faces, only Anna stepped forward and reached into the icy crevice they had opened. Kristoff and Hanna came out joyfully. A chorus of neighs from inside also seemed delighted. Anna turned to a dumbstruck guard.

"Get them out of there," she nodded in the direction of the stables. They obeyed.

The young couple left the crowd to their awe. Kristoff seemed particularly determined to reach Elsa.

"What is this?!" he demanded in a harsh but hushed voice. Even Anna scolded him with her eyes.

"Kristoff?"

"This?!" He held his daughter out, still unconscious in his jacket. And they they saw it. Growing white streaks amongst a mop of blonde hair.

**This is pretty much just a 'popped into my head idea and can't sleep til it's written down' kinda story. I have a general sense of where it's going to go but at the moment i'm torn between it being Helsa, Elsa&OC or a nomance story, each would change the story quite noticeable. So...Have a preference?**


End file.
